Sweet Women
Rated: T (this takes place in the same universe and town as Finding Files. This is considered a sequel) ---- The old woman turned and smiled and money dropped from her clutch to the boy’s palm. He looked up at her adoringly and ran away. The woman’s face darkened as she opened up her own palm. She held a simple key, with embellished sides and a rose keychain. However, the key wasn’t any old key, it was her key. She fluttered her artificial eyelashes and turned on her heel crisply. Her front door slammed and the lock turned. She kicked off her heels and dunked her face in water to wash away the fake paint. Now in her robe, she groped in her pocket for a cigarette and lit it. Placing it in her mouth she examined the key the young boy had smuggled from her. She smiled to herself and threw the key to the ground. With a cat’s relaxed expression she reached under the loveseat. There lay years of planning, blueprints and any other evidence she could find. Tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow. *** In reality, this old woman wasn’t actually that old; physically she was fifty-five, but in her mind she was no older than a twenty-something common criminal. She, like many others, hated the city they resided in, poor Boat Town. With her precise planning and her thoughtful demeanour she planned and planned for years on how to overthrow Boat Town. She slowly slid a black mask over her face and stepped in to a black bodysuit. Her prized possessions lay in suitcases arranged in a circle around the stringy old carpet. She batted her eyelashes once again and threw open the door. Today is the day. She creeps in to the city’s police station. As if any of the idiotic Boat Town officers would be up at such a time. She checked her watch. 4:00 am. She crept in to the regulation’s room. In it was a filing cabinet that once did hold files, and she had employed two clever siblings to steal the files (though they disappeared after stealing the last one where they nearly got caught). Her sharp blue eyes scanned the room. Nobody. And in to the chief’s chair she slides. The most priceless piece of technology was this computer. She typed her codes in to it and the computer went blank. Now she could control the city from her own house. She slipped out of the chair with a flourish and grabbed the key dangling from her belt. She slowly inserted it in to the black cabinet and kicked its door open. In it was the last part of her success. A long line of different keys to different parts of the city’s vital regions. She smirked and opened her pocket. When every key jangled in her pocket she was able to run. *** The woman dropped her keys on her kitchen table and tore the black mask off of her face, breathing heavily. She ran in to the morning sun outside and grabbed a bat from the porch. SLAM SLAM SLAM against the side of her house. With a hitch of breath she dropped the baseball bat and organized the keys. The kids came running up to the front door quickly. One by one they lined up like the obedient little soldiers they were told to be. The old woman threw open the door once again and ordered the kids to come up to her. Jingle. One key drops in to a child’s hand and he runs toward the place embellished on the key. Jangle. Using her skinny legs the girl is accompanied by the wind. Jingle jangle jingle. Every key to every last child. She collapses in to the rocking chair as she waits and counts until chaos unfolds. Every political figure of Boat Town was being ransacked. The mayor’s house wiped clean, the girl leaves the key in the lock. His diamonds and jewellery shoved quickly in the little girl’s pockets. The councillor was hiding thousands of dollars under his bed. The Chairman had his wedding ring lying on the table. The clever children knew where to look. Soon every house was wiped clean and they started looking for their mistress. And the old, sweet lady was on her porch as promised. She wasn’t looking too old, yet not looking too young either. She smiled at the children and gave them a pat on the head as they walked by. She collected their goods in a black bag and stored it in one of the suitcases. She rolled the suitcases over to the police station, where this invasion began, and started the computer up again. She typed in that she was now the mayor of Boat Town. She typed that this town needed to be purified. And lastly, she typed that now the mayors and councillors and chairmen will do her bidding. And the sweet old lady dumped her bags in the mayor’s house and shooed him out. And once again she lit a cigarette and put it in her mouth. This old lady is one of the Sweet Women, the ones that aren’t quite old and not quite young; the ones that were sweet, good and criminal at the same time. And this sweet woman is the dictator of Boat Town now. But she really has to thank the children. Would you have listened to her? Category:Rated T Category:Prose Category:Crime Category:Writing Category:Finished